With rapid advance of technology, there are all kinds of 3C products becoming available that not only would facilitate our lives, but also shorten the distance between people. However, as the transmission speed of information is also increasing with the advance of technology, there are a variety of network connectors and connection cables on the market for connecting 3C products and data transmission. Among which, 3C products relating to network connectors for network connection and data transmission are common in a variety of applications, such as network interface card (NIC), Hub, broadband router, etc., whichever are embedded with network connectors or signal connectors for signal bridging.
Generally, in order to successfully install a common communication device, especially in electrical wiring, it is necessary to have and use a number of different tools, which can include electric solder iron, tin solder, and peel wire cutter, etc. Therefore, such installation operation may be very time consuming and the quality of the operation can heavy depend upon personal skill. Thus, it is in need of a connector structure that can enable a wire connection operation to be performed rapidly and efficiently without using any tool.